Raining in the Showers
by Faerie Nyx
Summary: Draco goes to visit someone in the Quidditch locker rooms. Slash. HPDM.


Raining in the Showers

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: I own no one, but I DO own the plot. Isn't that great? I own a plot… but not the characters. It really does suck. I mean I can't even say that I own the goddamn title. NO! Jenna made that. Not me, I'm not special enough nor is my brain working properly to think up one.

A/N: Slash… NOT Marauder's time for once… Harry/Draco… written for Jenna… I know you love this pairing… I suppose that means we should start.

* * *

Draco sat, wrapping himself further into his over cloak. Rain was pouring as it had been for the past couple of days. It didn't look as though it would stop, and yet the Gryffindor Quidditch team continued their practice. He kept himself hidden in the shadow of the Syltherin tower in the grandstands; he doubted his presence would've been appreciated by a good majority of the team. 

Eventually the team landed and left the field; Draco followed silently. By the time he made it out of the stands and then around to the Gryffindor side of the field, he could see the team walking away. He slipped into the locker room to hear the still running showers.

Passing the locker bay, he stepped onto tiles. Puddled condensation caused his boots to squish with each step. Draco ignored it as he moved on to the showers. Steam made the air thick, but he could see one last Quidditch player toward the back wall.

He watched as the figure washed away soap suds. They didn't notice him as they worked shampoo into their hair. Draco wished he were those suds, making trails as they slid down skin. He must've made a sound as the figure turned so he met vibrant emerald eyes. "Hello."

"Hello…"

Draco turned away to hang his over cloak on a hook outside the shower area. He walked back into the showers, weaving his way to the back wall while staying out of the spray. He relaxed against the wall.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

Shrugging, Draco let his gaze retrace the path of water droplets. "Is there anything wrong with just watching?" He met green eyes before beckoning him out of the shower spray. He didn't get a reaction. "Harry?"

Harry shook out of his trance. "Sorry…" He brushed back bangs that had pasted to his forehead. "I'm just a little tired." Turning off the water, he stumbled over to Draco.

"You're beyond tired… you're exhausted." Draco wrapped Harry in his arms, ignoring that his dry clothes were becoming wet. "Come on, let's get you dressed."

"You shouldn't be here, Draco." Harry pushed away and walked towards the lockers. "If someone were to catch you here…" He sighed, picking up his towel from the top shelf in his locker. He began drying off.

Draco sat straddling one of the benches and watched Harry as he dressed.

"You should go."

Grabbing the waistband of Harry's pants, pulling him to the bench, Draco pressed his lips to Harry's. "I'm not leaving. I haven't seen you… I missed you…"

Harry leaned into the other's body. "I missed you too." He finished buttoning up his shirt before meeting Draco's lips again. Sliding hands into the platinum blonde hair, he pulled them closer.

Something clattered to the floor and they broke apart. Harry watched as Draco's eyes narrowed. He turned to the newcomer; Hermione's jaw had dropped, as well as her load of books.

"Hermione?"

Hermione met Harry's gaze and blushed. She dropped to her knees, gathering up her fallen texts. "Harry, what's going on? Were you and Malfoy…" Still blushing, she stood. "…snogging?"

"His name is Draco."

Draco swallowed. Harry sounded forced, like he was trying to stay civil. He truly felt something for him if he was willing to stand up against his friends. He stood and leaned in close to Harry's ear. "I'd better go now."

Harry looked up and opened his mouth to object, until Draco pressed their lips together for just a moment. When they pulled apart, he slid his fingers into blonde hair. "Later then?" Draco nodded. "Bye."

"Bye." Draco turned for the door, not saying a word as he passed Hermione.

"Harry?"

"Don't tell Ron, okay?" Tearing his eyes from the door, Harry met her gaze. "Can you do that for me?"

Swallowing, Hermione nodded. "Yeah…"

"Thanks, 'Mione."

Hermione walked forward and grabbed Harry's hand with her free one. "Come on then, we should probably get you a bite to eat before curfew and head up to the common room."

They started heading back to the school. The rain had stopped falling sometime while they were in the locker room but the sky remained a dull grey.

"You're okay with it? With me?"

Hermione paused for a moment and looked at Harry. "Of course." She gave a small smile. "I don't see why I wouldn't be."

Harry returned her smile, more sure than he had been before.

* * *

A/N: Sort of a sequel to Why One Should Not Search Quidditch Locker Rooms, right? Not really my thing, but oh well. Write a review, I know you want to. 

Oh, and the following is Jenna's review (if you really care). It's her way of doing it; take control of my laptop for a half hour to check email and write at the bottom of this fic. In other words her internet isn't working.

Jenna: Hmm… I usually only read VEELA or VAMPIRE draco/harry fics and I usually read ones that start out with harry hating draco and draco having to prove his love. So this story was kind of weird to read. Them LIKING each other first thing in the story? Well besides that I like this story.


End file.
